


When one heart sinks

by donutsrmalife



Series: Warped Despair [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Lots and Lots of Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsrmalife/pseuds/donutsrmalife
Summary: It only takes one apple to spoil a bunch, and that’s exactly what happened. A single emotional push lead to the death of many.





	1. Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey!!!!! 
> 
> I’m so happy to be back in the community ! I’m rewriting many of my stories and this is a new and improved version of A change in events! The murders are extremely different than the first one, so I hope y’all enjoy!

I remember the distinct feeling of opening my eyes. It was almost as if they had been glued shut, like a somewhat fresh wound forming blood clots to stop the flow of blood, in this case would be my tears. I slowly get up and grab the sand I had passed out in, or at least I can assume I passed out in it. 

I have no memory of last night. 

Why I can’t recall anything? I have no idea. I remember everyone attended Togami’s party, but after walking into the cabin is a huge blur. 

My line of thinking was interrupted when I heard a scream, a painful one at that, almost as if the person had to rip through every layer of skin in the way of their larynx to make a sound. I get up and follow the sound, panting out of both exhaustion and fear. The repeated screams of my classmates takes me to the dining hall. I stumble up the stairs and nearly collapse by the time I reach the door. I look around the group until I see it. 

Her corpse smelt god awful, and the blood gently decorated the wall around her. Her facial expression was , interesting. Almost as if the fear she should have felt was replaced with a surge of adrenaline, insanity even, almost as if they’d been craving death since their first moments into this world. 

I’ll never truly know what Ibuki had thought of in her last moments. 

As I feel myself slowly gliding towards the floor I began to recall bits and pieces of yesterday. 

Yesterday.

It’s such an odd word when you think of it. 

When you think about it shouldn’t the root be yester? 

But who would say yester? 

If you have a word with a root shouldn’t you use it? 

It’s like a root of something, pulled out and forgotten.


	2. A dinner party

Entry 1 

Before I confess to anything, I’d like to make one thing very clear to anyone that will read this in the future, well, if someone reads this.

I am scared out of my mind.

First, I’m trapped on this island with a bunch of people I don’t know. Second, I’m trapped on an island with a bunch of people I don’t know with a robot headmaster. And third, I’m stuck on an island with a robot headmaster that got overthrown by another robot headmaster that says we have to kill each other to escape.

So, because of my fear, I clung to the leader of the island.

Nothing could possibly go wrong, right? 

I mean, so far everything has been extremely peaceful, eerily peaceful. I don’t want to sound like I live for the inner darkness inside of us all, but it’s this situation, it’s almost unrealistic. Not a single person has attempted to escape. 

It’s been a total of 143 days. 

That’s around four to five months. Three thousand four hundred thirty two hours. Two hundred five thousand nine hundred twenty minutes. Twelve million three hundred fifty five thousand two hundred seconds, that’s how much time we’ve been together. And it truly does bother me. 

We’ve been at each other’s necks so many times, you’d think with that, one person, one single person would give in. Between getting humiliated and tested with each motive week after week, along side with being away from our family and loved ones, and always being around each other with this tension. You’d just think, it’d be more logical for someone to just sit down one day, all alone in their room. 

Letting their thoughts eat their morality, letting them slowly make their knowledge of the outside world turn into malice and instable ball of rage, ready to snap at any moment. 

You’d think, 

I mean you’d really think, 

That one day, while sitting alone, 

They’d mumble to themselves 

“I’ve had enough.” 

I’ve talked to Komeada so many times about this, about how someone might, no, will snap soon, about how Togami’s mediation can’t solve every issue, especially as of late, we know of his “true” talent. He told me that I should start writing, and that I should keep note of every single little thing that bothers me. That’s kinda why I did this. 

I always ask him if I sound crazy, and he always gives me the exact same response. Each and every time I ask him, he’ll laugh, as if I had just told him the funniest thing in the world. He’d then put his hand on my knee and look me in the eyes. Deep in them I could always swear I see his heart of hearts, truly mocking me each and every time. He’d then open his mouth and say, 

“You know, if anyone ever heard you think, they’d think you were the craziest person here, and then, I’m almost certain, they’d stab you, right in the back.” 

I still, don’t understand this. 

What could it possibly mean?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any errors , please feel free to point it out!


End file.
